


Everything I Needed To Know About Police Brutality I Learned From My Freakish Mountie Partner

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Fraser was the best weapon that Ray had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Needed To Know About Police Brutality I Learned From My Freakish Mountie Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderfully helpful betas by Keerawa and Simplystars. Additionally, Simplystars provided the title. Thanks as always, ladies!
> 
> Prompt: copper

“I'll never squeal, copper!”

Ray bit his lip hard to keep the laughter from spilling out.

This guy had watched _way_ too many old gangster movies. Van Landingham was a short, squat guy wearing a loud pin-striped suit that made Ray's eyes cross painfully. There'd been a matching hat on Van Landingham's mostly bald head, but he'd lost it while resisting arrest.

Ray looked at Fraser, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged, the barest movement of his shoulders.

Ray lowered his voice and thickened his accent, channeling Marlon Brando for all he was worth. “Okay, Van Landingham. Here's the deal. We've got enough to send you up the river for a long time. And I'm fine with that. But I'd be happier taking your boss down. So why don't you help us out with that, huh? Otherwise it's the big house for you.” Ray winked at Fraser, who looked confused. Figured that the Mountie had never seen _the Godfather_.

Van Landingham responded by lunging at Ray. Luckily, he was handcuffed to his chair.

“I'll see you in hell first!” He yanked futilely at the cuffs. “You can torture me but I won't squeal!”

“Uh—yeah.” Ray shook his head, wondering if he'd smacked it too hard in the scuffle. This guy was wacko. Torture? Who needed rubber hoses and thumbscrews and bright lights when he had his freakish partner?

“Do your worst, copper! I'm no stoolie!”

Ray was at the end of his patience. He lifted Van Landingham by the lapels of his suit and shook him. “Okay, then,” he snarled. “You had your chance.” He threw Van Landingham back into the chair and turned to Fraser. “Tell him the one about the caribou and the ledge.”

-fin-


End file.
